Vera Sherman (Enchantedquill)
Vera Maria Sherman (b. 20 June, 1980) was a pure-blood witch, and the second born to her parents, Adam and Maria Sherman. Her family was once on the list of the Sacred Twenty-Nine until her Great-Great-Grandfather had their family removed from the list due to a fall-out between himself and the Minister of Magic at the time. Once the family was off of the list, the family became very active in the Muggle Protection field in Romania. Because of the family business, Vera's elder brother, Arkon, removed himself from the family to attempt to get his line of the family accepted by the pureblood community. Vera was a very active member in the resistance against Lord Voldemort. Despite not considering herself very brave, many would have disagreed with her. During the Second Wizarding War, she helped recruit for the Order and helped with Potterwatch alongside Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan. She was in the same pub that Ron Weasley was at while hiding from snatchers, and she helped him get back to Harry and Hermione. From that point on, she remained with the group and aided in the search for the horcruxs. Biography While Very was growing up, she would receive Christmas letters, and birthday cards from Arkon. She always looked forward to seeing his owl arrive, however she later realized he was trying to recruit her to join him in fixing their families image. So she began sending the letters back to him, in her own way, she disowned him as her brother at that point. At the age of eleven, Vera was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was beyond excited to attend the same school as her parents, she had heard many great things from them about the castle. She was also very excited to be able to tell her future family that she had gone to school with the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. When she was first sorted, she had hoped for a better outcome. She had not wanted Slytherin House, it had been her brothers house and she didn't want to be compared to him. She had been hoping for Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, however, after she was sorted into Slytherin House it took her a few weeks to accept the fact that it was the house that she would call her family for the next seven years. She also found that the typical talk of the house being nothing but a basket of bad apples wasn't true. Throughout her first year at Hogwarts, she found that her classwork came exceptionally easy to her. So she became one of the students in Slytherin house that her classmates would go to for help. It was then that she found that teaching was a future passion of hers and that she would want to be a professor some day, preferably Defense Against the Dark Arts. Due to the immediate bitterness in everyones mouth towards Slytherins, it took her until after Harry Potter defeated Professor Quirell to really try to speak with him. She went to congratulate him in the infirmary, where she also met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The four of them got along quite well, however, after their second year, Vera became closer with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. So the four of them fell apart from each other. Then in her third year, Vera developed feelings for Harry despite not really being that close with him. This year, she also began to develop ideas for new spells and charms that she would later create. When her fourth year came around, she was very involved with Draco Malfoy's group of friends. In fact, she began dating Draco Malfoy during the summer before her fourth year and ended up going with him to the Quidditch World Cup, where she ran into Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weasley's. Throughout her fourth year, her relationship with Draco continued, until that spring when it was discovered that Lord Voldemort had returned. While Draco put Cedric Diggory's death on Harry, Vera chose to believe what Harry had said. Because of the disagreement, the two of them broke up and she ended up falling away from that group of friends and found herself closer to the trio more than ever before. Over the course of her fifth year, she was still exceptionally close to the trio. She aided in founding the D.A., where she was able to create some harmless spells for people to practice so they would be able to use any type of spell. No matter how well they knew it. She remained at the castle when Harry and the others went to the Ministry of Magic to help Sirius, and later found out from Ron Weasley that her older brother had been among the Death Eaters that had attacked them. The news of their son's new allegiance was horrifying to her parents, and they became much more protective of Vera. They also became much more worried about who she chose to be friends with. They didn't want her to be friends with any of her old Slytherin friends and Harry Potter seemed to be too much of a magnet for trouble. Category:Slytherins Category:Females